istariafandomcom-20200215-history
ARoP22 - Ritual of Journey: Stars of Attunement
Information Each of the talismans given to you earlier is attuned to a different location around the Gate of Embers. To unlock it you must give the right talisman to the elders that surround the gate to be activated at the proper time. Steps #Give the Talisman of Zarakasa to V'Trieu. (Actual quest typo) #Speak to Elder Deisaes about the proper item for the second constellation. #Give the Talisman of Rynine to Elder Deisaes. #Speak to Elder Edath about the third constellation. #Give the Talisman of Hirdean to Elder Edath. #Speak to Elder Nafemi next. #Give the Talisman of Farsath to Elder Nafemi. #Give the Talisman of Kazkarot to Elder Ristef as a symbol of thte final constellation. #Speak again to V'Tieru. Quest Text V'Tieru tells you, 'You should have with you 5 different talismans given to you by Jynasix, one each for the constellations from the star chart you created earlier. Each of the Elders will accept one of the talismans. I will only accept the first of these talismans.' V'Tieru tells you, 'You should have with you 5 different talismans given to you by Jynasix, one each for the constellations from the star chart you created earlier. Each of the Elders will accept one of the talismans. I will only accept the first of these talismans.' V'Tieru tells you, 'Well done, You have remembered the first constellation. Now, speak to Deisaes. He will ask for the talisman which represents the second constellation to Deisaes.' Deisaes tells you, 'Drulkar accepts only the strongest and wisest. We will challenge you mentally and physically before allowing you to set foot before the Dragon Lord. Within these tests, answering a riddle incorrectly is as deadly as approaching a superior foe unarmed and unaware. Do not expect to pass the trials by strength or wisdom alone; you will need both. What is the name of the second constellation?' Deisaes tells you, 'You have an impressive memory indeed. Speak now to my companion, Elder Edath, about the third constellation.' Edath tells you, 'Untold glory awaits those who pass our tests. Beyond these doors of flame, you will find the lair of Drulkar himself. In his magnificence, he keeps vigil over us watching us and waiting for the day when dragon kind will once again take to the skies in power and might. Will you live to stand before the Dragon Lord and receive his blessing? Are you one of his chosen?' Edath tells you, 'Very well, then. You have two more talismans to choose. Speak to Elder Nafemi next.' Nafemi tells you, 'Many have failed before you. They ran in disgrace, or they died the death of the foolish and weak. The paths you walk are unforgiving, . There are no hiding places, and you cannot run away from the dangers you seek. Weak or unwise, they will hunt you down and kill you. Prepare yourself well, and you will hunt them instead.' Nafemi tells you, 'Are you certain that you are prepared to speak the name of the final constellation? If so, speak to Elder Ristef.' Ristef tells you, 'The path is long and dangerous. You will face many dangers before you stand at the feet of our creator. The fears that you keep hidden within your nightmares will be brought out into the sunlight, revealed in stark clarity before your waking eyes. When the breath of your greatest fears falls upon the back of your neck, will you turn and face them? Will your courage sustain you to the end?' V'Tieru tells you, 'Let us see, , if you have learned how to open the gate. I will try the talismans in the order you have given. We shall know soon enough if you truly have followed in Ellean's footsteps. Stand by, , for the Rift awaits!' V'Tieru tells you, 'The portal is unlocked, ! The way to the rift lies open before you! By your strength and wisdom you have completed the last challenge of our test, go forth, champion of Drulkar, and face your destiny. I cannot tell you what may lay in wait for you beyond this portal, none of the council know. I can only say with conviction that your actions will determine the course of history itself! Go quickly now, the fate of Istaria hangs in the balance.' Rewards Category:Quests